The present invention relates to a fastener, and in particular to a screw type threaded fastener used in securing two items together, such as a floor board to a truck body, or other similar application.
In certain environments, for example in the application of a wood or plastic material wall to metal channels, frames or plates in the interior of a semi-trailer truck body, threaded fasteners are used which need to address many different problems.
The threaded fastener should have some means for remaining secured to the metal frame so that the fastener will not come loose in the high vibration environment in which it is used.
Also, it is desirable for the fastener to thread quickly into the materials to be fastened together.
Some commercially available threaded fasteners address some of these problems, however Applicant is not aware of any fasteners which adequately address each of these problems. Therefore, it would be an improvement in the art if fasteners were provided which satisfactorily address each of the above considerations.